


Flowers float in your hair

by weird_hoodie_kid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Camp Half-Blood, Half-shadow! Nico AU, Kissing, M/M, cute relationship things, flowers in hair, i guess, kids like to play with nico's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_hoodie_kid/pseuds/weird_hoodie_kid
Summary: Kids like to play with Nico's hair and placing things in it.(Half-Shadow! Nico AU)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Flowers float in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> post i based this on: 
> 
> https://weird-hoodie-kid.tumblr.com/post/625915288875040768

After the battle with Gaea, Nico became half a shadow, he didn't know if it was forever or just for some time, he didn't fully recover of that for some reason, half of his body as gray, his right eye was black with a white dot that was his pupil, he didn't have half of his mouth (which bothered him for a while but he grew used to it), his hair on that side was a really deep blue.

And everything on that side floated, his hair did, his shirt, his jacket, Will had told him one time he had cupped his head to kiss him that he felt ‘the gravity shifting’ or something like that.

Which led to this. The little kids of the Apollo cabin and from the Aphrodite cabin liked to put flowers on that side, because they floated. Which was nice, except for the fact that they didn't ask him, because on the other side, the little kids were kind of scared of him, one time someone tried to attack him because they thought he was a monster, so he might go around with flowers in his head and he didn't know.

Today wasn't the exception, he woke up, washed his face, dressed up and went to the infirmary, because it was 11 am and Will started working at 9:30 am, so he needed to get his boyfriend to eat.

When he entered the place he asked Kayla where Will was, she just pointed over the room, the last door after the emergency beds. She looked like she wanted either to cry or to laugh, or both, who knew.

He walked over to the door to see his boyfriend with a concentrated frown, Nico smiled and knocked on the door.

“Good morning, Will” he said.

“Good morning? Good afternoon for you” Will mocked grinning.

“It's not even the afternoon, early bird” Will saw him and then smiled wide and shiny.

“You look adorable, you know?” Nico did take that as a compliment, because he thought no one really saw him like that, son of Hades, half of his body resembled a monster, death aura, somehow Will saw that _adorable_ which for him was concerning. Although he liked the compliment, he wanted to know why, he was literally just standing there.

“What am I doing?” He asked, he could've done a better question structure.

Will stood up from his desk and he headed in Nico's direction, he touched his hair, on the right side, on the shadow side, on the gravity shifting side. And he got various flowers from it.

“Oh” That was the only thing he could really say about it.

“How don't you realize when people do that?” Will chuckled while taking them off, most kids just placed little flowers from the ground, he guessed they had a game to put as much until he realized, but…

“They aren't _really_ touching me, the difference of gravity in my hair doesn't make my sense of touch bigger, as long as they don't touch me while they are putting them, I won't realize” Nico liked when Will touched his hair, so that moment were the best, he liked closing his eyes while the other boy took off the flowers.

“They make you look nice” Will whispered, leaning until their foreheads were touching.

“Stop taking them off then, they don't really bother me” Nico answered in the same tone, opening his eyes slowly.

“Okay” he kissed him lightly.

He knew he could stay with this boy the rest of his life like this. Their first kiss was weird until they got used to the whole ‘one of us has half of his mouth’ situation. Sometimes he wondered before going to sleep if Will was ever going to stop kissing him because of that, Will already said that he would kiss him until his lips went numb, it didn't matter, he loved Nico, every part of him.

“Let's eat, sunshine” Will said when they broke apart.

“Sure, lead the way, doc” Nico smiled letting him cross the door.


End file.
